marvelvscapcomfandomcom-20200223-history
Category talk:Candidates for deletion
Please use this page to discuss pages that have been labeled for deletion. Late use This page so by re may for the later use for the unknown character for the game MC3. Howard the Duck, though speculation has been floating around his confirmation, is still not confirmed as of late, neither is Mega Man. The character page for MVC3 should only contain the confirmed ones for the three following reasons: 1.) This is speculation-based only, and they are already theorizing about playstyles. A wiki page shouldn't contain if's or when's and can only be backed-up by fact, which as of the moment, is in short supply. 2.) This can be erroneous, and can practically leave all the other wiki-users to hope for this character. If ever they are not really in, some people will get pretty disappointed. Let's avoid that. 3.) We have a page for "Characters Believed to be in Marvel VS Capcom 3", so why not shove those characters into that index, and not tag MVC3 Characters, since we have no bearing if they really will be in the game. I hate being a buzzkill, but I can't stand seeing personal fan hopes in a wiki page. It just doesn't work. though it has fan stuff on it, the page Characters Believed to be in MVC3 has been given data based on what "leaked" rosters have said and what the producers have said. i believe if there is no given data even to speculate who isnt in, like how they have said no rival schools characters, so batsu akira and others shouldnt be any where on there. there shouldnt be any darkstalkers or very obscure characters either. the page is simply just a place where any character who stands a good chance should be listed, along with any evidence, but in no way should they have their own page, for they arent even in the series yet, so they should not be shown. it is not doing any harm and the top of the page say characters BELIEVED to be in mvc3. if someone thinks that is confirming them, then that is their fault. just keep the page up to date so there is no wrong data. and also, it not fan hopes if the page is kept up to date with correct or currently believed to be correct info because it is about the character that are the most likely to appear, and i will personally keep it up to date myself if i need to because i hate seeing fans put their personal hopes on something like this too. i am putting most likely stuff. if i put what i wanted i would put strider red arremer and cyclops. but i know 2 of them are not in. so i not put them, simple as that. and PLEASE stop deleting Mega Man.EXE from characters believed list!!! he has been rumored just as much as ms marvel and taskmaster!!! Please stop mentioning the character illustration and comic strip for Green Goblin. The comic strip in question, as said by one of the developers during Thursday's tournament, features Super Skrull defeated by Hulk not Green Goblin. Also, the character illustration has long been proven to be fake. It's a photoshop of a past Marvel comic that features a page with Green Goblin on it. . Take note how the pose in both the illustration and this page are exactly the same. Thank you. - Muigi That kind of fancy "believes" articles believe or not, this is not forum, it's wiki. Information, and character data. It's not a fortune telling or a quiz. User_talk:Ericard 16:46, January 15, 2011 (UTC)